If You See Him, If You See Her
by The Viper's Krazy Chick
Summary: An Ashlynn and Randy one -shot based on the song If You See Him, If You See Her by Brooks and Dunn featuring Reba.


**AN: This is a song one shot based on the song by BROOKS & DUNN (feat. Reba) "If You See Him / If You See Her". I only own Ashlynn and no one else. Not even the song.**

* * *

The sounds of the bar filled the ears of Ashlynn as she listened to what was going on around her more so than the friends at her table. Her friends were used to it by now and never really said much to her, knowing what the end result would be. It wasn't long before her friends stood up ready to leave. She hugged her best friend AJ Lee and smiled at the others before watching them leave the table.

"Hey," Ashlynn said as none other than John Cena walked up to the table. The two of them shared a hug before he took a seat beside her. He motioned for the bartender to bring him a drink before turning his attention back toward the former Divas champion.

**If you see him. **

**Tell him I wish him well.**

"How have you been?" John asked her.

"I'm alive. That has to count for something right?" she asked as a smirk formed on her lips. John chuckled and nodded his head.

**How am I doing? **

**Well, sometimes it's hard to tell**.

"Well, I am glad you are back in the WWE. We really missed having you around. The divas division hasn't been the same," John said to her.

"It feels good to be back. Things are a little different now than in the year I was gone but it happens," she said nonchalantly.

"That was a nasty injury you took to the knee. We all feared the worst."

"Yeah so was I. I thought I would never walk right again much less come back to the WWE." She shook her head as she thought about all she went through over the injury. There were times where she thought the worst of the injury and having a whole year to herself did not make matters any easier.

"You know, I know there was another gentleman who was worried about you as well," John said taking a sip of his beer. He looked over at her, trying to read what she thinking.

"I figured that ship sailed long ago," Ashlynn said taking a sip of her drink.

"Do you miss him?"

**I still miss him more than ever. **

**But please don't say a word.**

"More than anything."

"Did you tell him this?"

"No. I didn't think he still felt the same way anymore."

"Only one way to find out," John said as he winked at her while a cheeky grin formed on his face. She laughed softly at his demeanor.

"Please don't say anything to him."

"Are you sure?" John asked. He didn't want the two of them wasting any more time then they have already but it wasn't like he could push the two of them together or anything. This was something that was entirely up to them.

"I'm positive. When I am ready I will face him." She half lied about the last part, not knowing if she would ever really be able to face him again. She wanted to think that she would but she couldn't be sure just yet.

"Alright. What happens between the two of you is entirely up to you. I have to run. I have a meeting and I really can't miss it. I hope to see you around Ashlynn," John said as he put his hand on her shoulder before standing up.

"Hey John." John stopped walking and turned to her. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time Ashlynn. Just do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't let him get away. I know you two still care for each other and I hate to see you two let what you had die." John walked off before she could say another word.

Ashlynn sighed as she knew what he was saying was true. How could she face the man who she left over an injury? She wasn't sure she could look in his face and seen the pain she had caused. She wasn't sure she would even be able to find the words to describe why she did what she did. Even if they worked things out and they got back together why would he trust her to not do something like that again? As she thought about the things that happened between them and the memories they shared, she looked up just in time to see him walk into the bar. She watched him for a few minutes. He looked the same but she could tell he was different. Maybe it was because of her. She released the breathe she had been holding and turned her attention away from him. After all this time he still had this affect on her. She closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. Why did she let him go?

**If you see him. **

**If you see him**

Leaning against the pool table Randy waited for his best friend to show up. John insisted that they go to this particular bar because he wanted to shoot pool. Randy at first declined but then agreed after John kept pestering him about it. He looked down at his watch. John was a few minutes late. He wondered what was up. Before he had much time to worry John showed up.

"Hey man. Sorry I'm late. You know how traffic is," John said as he shook Randy's hand. He didn't want Randy to know he had just seen Ashlynn, or at least not yet anyway. Randy was already beating himself up of the issue and he didn't want to make it worse. He was going to bring her up gradually in the conversation not at the start of it.

"No worries. You want to go first?" Randy asked as he set up the game.

"Sure. You may get a chance to shoot," John said in a cocky yet playful tone. Randy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Just go already.**  
**  
**If you see her. **

**Tell her I'm doing fine**

"You know, I hear Ashlynn is back in the WWE," John said as he lined up his shot. He was testing the waters to see if Randy really cared that his former love was back in the business.

"She is?" John nodded his head and looked up at Randy. "When did she get back?"

"I am guessing she hadn't been back too long. Maybe a few days at that," John said taking another shot and walked around the pool table to get out of Randy's way so he could shoot.

"Have you spoken to her?" Randy asked as he looked at the pool table. He lined up his shot and made it.

"I have," John said with a shrug. Randy simply nodded and left it at that. He was curious as to what they talked about but his pride wouldn't let him ask. Not that he was sure he wanted to know what they talked about.

**And if you want to. **

**Say that I think of her from time to time**

"So you two are still good friends I see."

"Well we really haven't kept up much since her injury but we are still friends if that is what you mean," John said as he watched Randy shoot.

"That's good. At least she has someone there for her."

"Do you ever think about her?" John asked as he was getting ready to shoot.

"All the time but it still doesn't change what happened though. She still left and without much of an explanation either."

**Ask her if she ever wonders. **

**Where we both went wrong**

"She never said a word to anyone about what happened either. A few of her friends tried to get her to say what went down between the two of you and she wouldn't say," John said as the two of them walked over to a table and sat down.

"I just don't know what happened man. One minute we were fine and the next she wants to end it." Randy shook his head. He wasn't happy in the slightest with how things ended between the two of them. He wanted more than anything to get answers but he wasn't sure if he would get them, much less be able to handle them.**  
**

**If you see her  
If you see her  
**

"If you seen her do you think you will talk to her and sort this entire thing out?" John asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't know man. I mean it's one of those things that I just don't know. Do I really want to know the answer to why she wanted to end it with me?"

"I know it would be tough pill to swallow but not knowing is almost just as bad. I've seen how you are since she left and how you still are. I think if you really want to know what is going on then you need to sit down and have a heart to heart with her. We can sit here and speculate all day long but you won't know unless you talk to her." Randy sighed as he took a sip of his beer. He hated when John was right. He knew that he needed to talk to her but wasn't sure he really wanted to. Yeah, he was miserable without her but she was the one to walk away. Should he even care? Probably not but that didn't stop him from caring.

**I still want her**

"You're right John. I do need to talk to her. I still want her and the only way I will be able to sort this out is to talk to her and see what is really going on," Randy said as he chugged the last of his beer. He sat there for a few minutes as he thought over what he would say to her if he did see her. The chances of him running into her today were slim to none but when he was at work he would have more of a chance to talk to her.

**I still need him so**

Ashlynn looked at her phone and sighed. She wasn't sure why she was still there. John left and so did the rest of her friends. Why was she still there? The food was paid for and so were her drinks. She stopped drinking after one so she could drive back to the hotel. So why was she still there? Sitting there wasn't going to help ease the pain anymore then going back to the hotel would. She put her phone in her purse and stood up. She put the purse on her shoulders and headed towards the door with her head down, avoiding the looks of others as they came in.

**I don't know why we let each other go**

Randy walked up to the bar to get another beer. He looked around as he waited to get the bartenders attention. It was starting to get busy in the bar and more people came in to get a drink. He watched some people come and go when his eyes fell on a certain red head not too far from him. She was the one his topic of conversation had been about with John. He wondered who she was there with but all he saw was her. He didn't see anyone else with her so she he thought she had come alone. He wanted to go over and talk to her but the emotions that built up when he saw her prevented him from doing that. All the pain and all the agony that he went through when she left flooded his mind. His pride couldn't take any more damage and even though he still loved her, he couldn't bring himself to go talk to her.

If you see her.

**Tell her the lights still on for her**

Randy shook his head as he grabbed his drink. He walked back over to John and sat down. He thought about mentioning that he saw her again but thought better of it. The last thing he needed at the moment was for John to jump his case about not going over and talking to her.

"Another game of pool?" Randy asked him.

"Get ready to lose," John said as the two headed towards the pool table once again.

**Nothing's changed. **

**Deep down the fire still burns for him**

After leaving the bar, Ashlynn headed back to the hotel room. She didn't want any company so she took out a book and started reading it. A few pages in she realized her thoughts were elsewhere and closed the book. She sat there in thought for a few minutes before getting her diary. She started writing her thoughts down and how seeing him again today made her feel. She wanted him back but was afraid that even speaking to him would cause more pain and neither of them needed that. **  
**  
**And even if it takes forever say I'll still be here**

Randy left the bar more mixed up then he was before. Seeing her again from a distance made every emotion he had towards her return. Anger. Sadness. Love. Longing. As he returned to the hotel he thought of going to see her. He was sure all he had to do was flirt with the lady at the front desk and he could find out what room Ashlynn was staying in. He sighed and headed over towards the elevator. He pushed the button and waited for the door to open. Once it did he walked inside and pushed the button for the floor he was staying on. He waited patiently for the door to open towards his floor. Once out he headed towards his room and unlocked it. He roomed with John sometimes and was glad that he chose to stay out longer tonight. He was glad for the alone time.

He cleared his pockets and put the things on the dresser. He put his phone on the nightstand and started getting ready for bed. When he laid down couldn't sleep. He reached over for his phone and looked through the pictures. He still kept the pictures of her on his phone. A few tears came to his eyes but he didn't let them fall. Instead he sent out a little text and put the phone back on the nightstand. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

**If you see him  
If you see her**

Ashlynn was almost asleep when her phone went off. She rolled over and turned on the lamp before grabbing her phone. _Who would be texting me in the middle of the night? _She brought up the text and instantly tears filled her eyes.

_Hey. I heard you were back and just wanted to see how you were doing. I know things didn't end between us on a happy note but I just wanted to let you know that if it takes forever, I will still be here - Randy_

**If you see him  
If you see her**


End file.
